Need
by Brifreak69
Summary: Set right after 'Remember the Titans.' Dean has been praying to Castiel for weeks and he hasn't heard from the angel. Worried, he tries again hoping for different results. First dialogue taken straight from the episode. They are not my words.


"Cass, you got your ears on?" Dean spoke up and waited a second before continuing, "Listen, you know I'm not one for praying. Cause in my book it's the same as begging. But this is about Sam so I need you to hear me. We are going into this deal blind, and I don't know what's ahead. Or what it is going to bring for Sam. Now he is covering pretty good, but I know he is hurting. And this one was supposed to be on me. So for all that we've been through, I am asking you to keep a look out for my little brother, okay?" He stopped and turning around to look around his empty room. He felt a very heavy burden on his chest when he realized Castiel wasn't there. He was hoping Castiel would surprise him and show up. His heart was breaking. "Where the hell are you man?" He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment. Castiel used to always answer his prayers, but not lately. He had been praying every night hoping Castiel would just appear one day. It had been weeks since he last saw the angel and he had a horrible bad feeling about it.

What if the angel was not okay? What if something had happened and Dean was not there to help him and save him? For weeks, these horrible images and thoughts kept repeating in Dean's mind. What if Castiel was chained up somewhere, bloody, waiting for Dean to come and save him? Or worse, what if Castiel was dead? No, Dean shook his head, he couldn't think those thoughts.

Dean didn't have much faith left after years of pain and suffering him and his brother had gone through, but he had to hope. Castiel had survived many times before and he had to survive this time too. Not only because Dean needed Castiel to watch over his little brother, no, but because Dean needed Castiel in his life. The longer Dean is separated from Castiel, the more he felt lost and confused.

Dean finally opened his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. His eyes landed on the chair in the dark corner of his room and he could almost hear his heart breaking again. He stood up, running his hand through his short hair. "Son of a bitch." Dean walked over to the lonely chair he was looking at and took off his denim button up shirt because tossing it angrily, "You're supposed to answer to me!" He exclaimed, feeling a bit of anger bottling up. "You said you always answer my calls… well I've been calling for weeks, Cass," he snapped, "and I've gotten nothing but silence! Answer me, you son of a _bitch_, where _are_ you?"

"Dean..."

Dean froze in his spot. He was still standing in front of the chair. He looked at the wall, his shoulders tense. Was he imagining what he just heard? He was scared of turning around and finding an empty room behind him. "Cass?" He whispered, finally slowly turning around.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting once he turned around. Perhaps he was waiting for another wave of disappointment. But that did not happen. Castiel was standing in his personal space again and that did not matter to Dean. Castiel could have been on top of him for all he cared at the moment, as long as the angel was there. "Cass…" Dean felt his heart skip a beat or two before it started beating faster than it ever have before. There Castiel was, inches away from his body, with bruises all over his face. Dean reached up and moved his fingers over Castiel's face but did not touch his skin. "Cass… what…how… you're okay… you're okay…" Dean kept repeating, not sure of what else to say. He was filled with all sorts of different emotions. He felt anger, hurt, happiness, relief, and worry all at once. Without wasting another second, Dean reached over and pulled Castiel into a hug. "Oh, God, you're okay." He went on quietly against Castiel's ear.

"Dean."

"You're alive… you're okay." Dean could feel his panic subsiding finally that he was sure that Castiel alive, but another worry was starting to rise up inside of him. Castiel's face was bruised and he could see traces of dry blood. At that moment though, he did not want to concentrate on anything but having Castiel in his arms.

Castiel was stiff for a bit before he finally caved in and slowly wrapped his own arms around Dean. Dean had never really shown affection like this, except for that time in Purgatory. Even then, Castiel had felt a bit weird about it. It made him very nervous anytime Dean showed warmth differently. He wasn't quite sure why. He felt very odd in his stomach and sometimes it made him nauseous. Not that Dean was anywhere near nauseating. It didn't make sense to Castiel, but he knew the feelings were real. He sometimes would sit and miss those random touches from Dean because as strange as it felt to be near him, it was also very warm and tender. "Yes." He assured, his voice as deep as Dean remembered, "I am alive… I am alright. I am here."

Dean could not let go of Castiel. His motto of 'no chick flick moment' was being broken by him, but he did not care. He physically and emotionally could not let go for a long time. What if Castiel disappeared the moment he let go? He couldn't let that happen again.

Finally finding the courage to pull apart, Dean slowly loosened his arms and dropped them to his side. He slowly moved his head back to look at Castiel, his face inches away from the angel's. His green eyes met Castiel's blue eyes and his could have sworn his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Dean lifted his hand and softly touched Castiel's face. He never took his eyes away from the blue ones as he gently caressed the angel's face. He had so many questions but he couldn't open his mouth to ask them. He was taking in every moment of Castiel's familiar face and body heat. He could feel Castiel's breath against his face and how the tip of their nose kept brushing against each other. Something at the back of his head kept telling him to take a step back and move away from Castiel, but he physically could not move. Not the way he kept thinking he should move. He felt Castiel's breath against his lips and without a second thought his eyes drifted down to the shorter man's lips. Dean trailed his thumb from Castiel's cheek to the corner of his lips. Somebody had hit Castiel there and Dean could see the angry red cut and the bruise forming around it. He pushed the anger he felt away as he trailed his eyes back to Castiel's.

The angel was just standing there without making any noise. He was looking at Dean with a pensive look but was not moving at all. He was curious and patiently waiting to see what Dean would do. Dean's gentle touches were bringing those odd feelings back with full force and he didn't want the moment to ever cease. He trailed his eyes down to Dean's lips and he stared at it, mystified. He knew he had a cut on his lips and that's why Dean had looked at his, but he couldn't understand what made him want to look at Dean's lips.

Dean felt his lips dry as he saw Castiel staring at them. He snuck his tongue out and licked his dry lips, suddenly nervous. His mind kept screaming at him to move away but he just kept doing the opposite. He tilted his head to the right as he felt Castiel's breath against his lips again and ignored everything his head was telling him. He slowly leaned closer to Castiel and gently placed a kiss on the bruise. He felt the angel gasp against him and he froze for a second, scared. What had he done? What if Castiel hadn't wanted that?

His mind went blank as he felt Castiel slam his lips against his, hard. He could not think of anything else at the moment as he moved his right hand to the back of Castiel's head to pull him even closer. Nothing mattered at that instant, nothing but Castiel's dry lips and scruffy face against the hunter's. Without wanting to waste another second, Dean opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against the angel's lips silently asking him for permission to ravish Castiel's mouth.

Castiel has kissed a human before. Well, he has kissed a demon in a human vessel before. But that kiss couldn't compare to this one. He opened his mouth and let Dean take control over his mouth, exploring every nook he could. Kissing Meg was nothing like this kiss with Dean. For instance, kissing Meg did not make his heart want to leap. Kissing Meg did not make Castiel want to rip off her clothes as he pushed her against the wall. And kissing Meg sure did not make his pants feel much smaller.

All thoughts had fled from Dean's mind as he hungrily kissed Castiel. He reached over and started tugging at the oversized tan coat the angel always wore. Castiel was wearing too many clothing all of a sudden and the hunter needed to feel more than just material. Without breaking the kiss even for a second, they both managed to take the coat off and Dean quickly started working on Castiel's suit. Clothes were flying everywhere in the neat bedroom and they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. They finally pulled away for a moment for Castiel to take off his tie that was never properly around his neck. Once that was off, the button up shirt followed fairly quickly.

Dean couldn't waste another second since watching the angel strip was driving him crazy. With Castiel standing in front of him shirtless and with nothing but pants on, Dean crushed his lips against his again, kissing him more passionately than before. He roamed his hand around the half-naked man's body and started walking forward towards the bed.

Castiel let Dean lead him backwards without even questioning. He could not and definitely would not pull away from the much heated kiss to ask Dean questions. Right now it was time to feed the curiosity he had about the hunter. The angel felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he let himself fall back causing their lips to part away just long enough for Dean to gently drop on top of Castiel. Dean straddled him before he started kissing his puffy red lips again. Castiel could feel his pants getting even tighter around his waist. He slowly started moving his hips, trying to adjust to his situation. That's when he felts Dean's own hard on pressing against him. He moaned loudly against Dean's lips, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. He reached down and tugged at the black t-shirt Dean was wearing. He wanted, he needed, his hand to touch Dean's warm flesh.

Dean pulled away and took his shirt off before tossing it to the floor. He trailed his eyes down to Castiel's face and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Castiel was looking up at him with his bluer than blue eyes, his black hair was messy in all directions, and his lips were swollen from the intense kissing they were engaged in. The angel was looking at him with hunger and lust filled in his eyes.

Castiel reached up and ran his hands over Dean's bare chest. He trailed his fingers over Dean's tattoo before letting it fall down to Dean's nipples. Dean wasn't one to usually get turned on by people touching his nipples, but the moment Castiel's fingers touched them, it sent a shock through his body, causing him to gasp. He bit his lips, watching Castiel intensely as the angel studied his upper body. He could feel himself getting harder and could feel pre-cum leaking from his tip inside his all too tight pants. He moved his hand down to his groin to adjust himself but his hands had a mind of their own. Instead of adjusting himself, he moved his right hand over the Castiel's bulge, cupping it.

He let a deep groan slip from his throat as he watched Castiel's eyes close from pleasure and his hips thrust up. He let the corner of his mouth move to a smirk as his left hand started working on Castiel's pants button. This was not something Dean has ever done before, nor did he know how to do anything with a male. But he didn't care. All he could think about was how close he was to feel Castiel's throbbing dick in his hand.

Castiel moved his hands over to Dean's jeans, wanting to unbutton them so Dean could take them off. He was interrupted by his own cries when Dean snuck his hand inside Castiel's pants and grabbed his very aroused cock. "Dean…!" He couldn't help but moan out loud, throwing his head back from pleasure.

Dean felt his dick twitch the second Castiel moaned his name. "Oh shit… say… say my name again…" He muttered hoarsely leaning forward to kiss Castiel's jaw. He trailed kissed up and down the angel's jawline as he freed Castiel's penis from the man's pants. He snuck his tongue out and licked the flesh before sucking on it as he slowly moved his hand up and down Castiel's hard shaft.

Castiel was lost in his own pleasure world as Dean kept kissing his neck and stroking his penis. He has never felt anything close to what he was feeling at the moment. He didn't want this to ever stop. "D..Dean…" Castiel moaned again, giving Dean what he wanted. Castiel grabbed the front of Dean's jeans, trying to unbutton them. "Dean… I… I want…"

Dean lifted his head a bit just so he could kiss the side of Castiel's lips. "What do you want?" He breathed heavily on top of the angel.

"These… off." Was all Castiel could mutter as he pulled on the pants, "…feel you…"

Dean stopped stroking Castiel just long enough to unbutton his pants and Castiel helped him push the denims down his waist. Dean's hard cock finally sprung free and rubbed against Castiel's. "Oh.. fuck… Cass…." Dean exclaimed as a new wave of pleasures coursed through his body. He grabbed Castiel's both hands, putting them over his head and holding them firmly in place as he leaned down for another passionate kiss.

Castiel couldn't stay still underneath Dean as their cocks rubbed together. He let Dean hold his hands above his head against the bed as he thrust and rotated his hips against Dean's. Dean was grinding against him harder than he was kissing him and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, panting hard as he looked into Castiel's blues. His whole body was breaking in sweat and he kept humping Castiel harder. The heat and the pleasure of both of their bodies touching each other was making Dean reach his orgasm quicker than he ever has before. "Fuck Cass… I can't… so good…"

Castiel arched his body up, nodding his agreement. It did feel so good. It felt better than just so good. "Dean…" Castiel's voice was deeper than ever before with a hint of begging. He wanted his hands free because he needed to touch Dean. He wanted to roam his hands all over Dean's naked flesh. Dean let go of his hands and moved his right hand to Castiel's dark hair, running his finger through them and gently pulling it. He didn't want this to end, but it was getting harder to keep his orgasm at bay. "Cass…"

The angel immediately moved his hand to Dean's sweaty sides, running his fingernails over the skin as they continued grinding against each other. His vessel was sweating profusely and he felt as though he was ready to explode. "Dean… I don't… I can't…" Castiel hadn't formed a correct sentence since the moment he saw Dean. His mind was scrambled with pleasure and extreme feelings and he didn't understand the new emotions that were building up inside of him. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and pulled his body even closer.

Dean reached down with his left hand, lifting Castiel's right leg over his waist. He kissed Castiel deeply, nibbling and biting his lower lip as they continued to rub against each other. He pulled away from the kiss just far enough to be able to whisper. "Cum, Castiel… come."

Hearing his full name from Dean's lips was too much for Castiel. He threw his head back against the bed, closing his eyes tightly. He wrapped his other leg around Dean's waist, panting. "D…Dean!" He cried out, and as if on command, Castiel came hard all over his and Dean's naked body.

"Shit… fuck…!" Dean groaned, watching Castiel's face closely as the angel let go of his release. He had forever fantasied about Castiel moaning his name as he came. It was intensely gratifying to see the pleasure he had caused the angel. Castiel had his eyes closed, his mouth open, and his body was quivering. That did it and Dean couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm gonna… ah shit… Cass!" He groaned louder than he should have but he did not care. His body shook with each wave of pleasure as he came all over their bodies, his cum mixing with Castiel's.

Dean dropped his face between Castiel's shoulder and neck, trying to catch his breath and calm his fast heartbeat. "Wow…" He heard the angel whisper and he couldn't help but smile. Not his typical plastered smile he usually had on for Sam to hide his sadness, but a real heartwarming smile. He felt like he was finally home. That his room was now truly his and as long as the other man was with him, he would always feel at home. He planted a small kiss on Castiel's neck before muttering. "We should clean up, but…"

"I do not want to move." Castiel said honestly, turning his head to the right to try and look at Dean. He enjoyed Dean's naked body on top of him and moving meant losing that loving heat. It didn't matter that he felt all sticky and not so clean, he just wanted to hold the hunter.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel when he felt him turn his head. "I don't either." He moved his head closer and rested his forehead against Castiel's. He planted a small kiss on the man's lips before continuing. "Don't ever disappear again." He moved his right hand from Castiel's hair and gently ran his fingers over the angel's bruises and cuts. They had a lot to talk about. He trailed his eyes to the blue ones with questions.

"Tomorrow," Castiel answered the unspoken question of what happened to him in a whisper, "I will tell you tomorrow." He kissed Dean gently, before hugging him closer.

The hunter nodded, his forehead still resting against Castiel's. "Okay." He agreed and then closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Dean, I am not going anywhere." Castiel spoke in a soft and gentle voice. Dean just nodded, completely worn out from the day's events. He gave the angel a small smile when he felt a kiss and not even a second after he was already in deep sleep.

Castiel planted another kiss on Dean's lips, sighing contently. There were many problems they had to deal with but all that had to wait for tomorrow. Until then, Castiel was simply going to enjoy and cherish every second of what happened. His plans were just to hold Dean and watch him sleep a peaceful slumber.


End file.
